Geist sucht Körper II
by Zelda Scott
Summary: Direkte Fortsetzung der Star TrekFolge Geist sucht Körper.


**Geist sucht Körper II**

_Die Geschichte ist eine direkte Fortsetzung der Star Trek-Folge "Geist sucht Körper"._

„Ich fürchte mich nicht mehr Sargon, weil ich immer mit dir zusammen sein werde." Thalassa ergab sich ganz der Umarmung und meinte das, was sie sagte. Solange Sargon bei ihr war, würde sie sich nicht fürchten.

„Versprich mir, dass wir uns nie trennen", hauchte sie.

„Das verspreche ich dir, Thalassa."

„Und das du mich so in Erinnerung behältst."

„Ja, das werde ich – Thalassa. Ich liebe dich."

Sein Kuss war das letzte, das Thalassa spürte, bevor sie ihm in die Unendlichkeit folgte.

Kirk, der die ganze Szene wie ein fremder Beobachter mitbekommen hatte, wurde sich plötzlich bewusst, dass er mitten auf der Brücke der Enterprise stand, eng an seine Astrobiologin Dr. Mulhall gepresst. Sargon hatte seinen Körper verlassen, zurückgeblieben war eine bleierne Müdigkeit und eine peinliche Situation, die es abzumildern galt.

„Ich glaube schon, dass Sargon mit ihrer Kooperation zufrieden gewesen ist", meinte er schließlich und löste sich aus der Umarmung.

„Das hoffe ich. Ich war jedenfalls froh, dass ich helfen konnte."

„Die Zeit mit Spock war herrlich", warf Chapel plötzlich unvermittelt ein.

Kirk räusperte sich leicht und sah kurz zu Chapel hinüber, der offenbar erst jetzt klar wurde, was sie da gesagt hatte. Für einen Moment stand die Brückenbesatzung etwas unschlüssig da, paralysiert, nun, da der Besuch von Henoch, Sargon und Thalassa so ein abruptes Ende gefunden hatte. Kirk besann sich schließlich auf seine Rolle.

„Nun, ich denke, dass wir unsere drei Gäste nicht wieder sehen werden. Bitte nehmen Sie Ihre Positionen wieder ein."

Das löste die Situation auf. Anne Mulhall warf noch einen letzten Blick auf Kirk, ging dann aber entschlossenen Schrittes auf den Turbolift zu und verließ die Brücke. McCoy dagegen machte keinerlei Anstalten zu gehen. Wie es seine Gewohnheit war, nahm er seinen Platz neben Kirks Kommandosessel ein, während Spock sich auf der anderen Seite positionierte. Alles war wie immer. Kirk warf Spock einen erleichterten Blick zu. Gleich zweimal hätte er seinen besten Freund auf dieser Mission fast verloren und dass er nun direkt neben ihm stand, erschien ihm beinahe wie ein Wunder.

„Ich frage mich…", begann er einen Satz, beende ihn aber nicht.

„Was, Jim?"

„Ich frage mich, ob es wirklich das letzte ist, was wir von Sargon, Thalassa und Henoch gesehen haben."

Zwei ereignislose Tage vergingen, in der alles wie immer verlief. Die Enterprise kartographierte den unbekannten Sektor, der sich aber als ausgesprochen langweilig erwies. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte die Besatzung eine Ahnung von den Möglichkeiten bekommen, für einen Moment waren Wunder greifbar gewesen. Der Alltag wirkte dagegen umso ernüchternder und Kirk war nicht der einzige, der noch oft an Sargon und Thalassa denken musste. Der Gedanke an Henoch war dagegen weniger wehmütig. Spock, der für einen kurzen Augenblick die Gedanken des Überwesens geteilt hatte, war überzeugt, dass dieser alles tun würde, um die absolute Kontrolle über jedes lebende Wesen der Galaxis zu erreichen.

Obwohl der Alltag wieder Einzug an Bord gehalten hatte, bemerkte Kirk, dass es ihm zunehmend schwerer fiel, sich zu entspannen. Bei den abendlichen Schachpartien im Gemeinschaftsraum mit Spock machte er Fehler, die ihm nie unterlaufen wären und mehr als einmal hatte der Vulkanier seine nur als dumm zu bezeichnenden Spielzüge mit einer fragend hochgezogenen Augenbraue kommentiert. Als Kirk eine Woche nach dem Verlassen von Sargon, Thalassa und Henoch das dritte Spiel in Folge nach nur 6,35 Minuten verlor, hielt Spock inne und sah seinen Freund und Vorgesetzen durchdringend an.

„Captain, ich bemerke an Ihnen eine ungewöhnliche Konzentrationsschwäche. Gibt es etwas, dass Sie beunruhigt."

Kirk zögerte merklich.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht", sagte er eigentümlich gedehnt und fuhr nach einer kleinen Pause fort:

„Es ist nicht so, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung wäre, aber irgendetwas stört mich, ohne dass ich den Finger darauf legen könnte." Der Captain grinste schief. „Das muss ziemlich merkwürdig für Sie klingen."

„Ganz und gar nicht, Captain. Tatsächlich spüre ich auch eine gewisse – Unruhe."

Kirk sah ihn alarmiert an. Gleichzeitig erkannte Spock unzweifelhaft am Gesichtsausdruck des Captains, dass Kirk gerade eine seiner berühmten Ahnungen hatte. Er stand auf, ging zum nächsten Interkom und rief die Brücke.

„Uhura, hier Kirk. Bitte rufen Sie Dr. Mulhall, Dr. McCoy und Schwester Chapel in den kleinen Konferenzraum zu einem Treffen. In 15 Minuten."

Als Kirk zu dem Tisch mit dem Schachbrett zurückging, fühlte er sich das erste Mal seit einer Woche wie befreit, obwohl er hoffte, dass seine Ahnung sich als falsch erweisen würde…

McCoy sah alles andere als erfreut aus, zu dieser späten Stunde – es war gegen 2250 – noch zu einer Besprechung bestellt zu werden, noch dazu ohne zu wissen, worum es überhaupt ging. Es war nicht das, was er sich unter einen schönen Abend vorstellte. Soweit er wusste, lag kein Notfall vor. Tatsächlich war die Krankenstation leer und er hatte das erste Mal seit langer Zeit Gelegenheit gehabt, sich um seine Bestände und den notwendigen Verwaltungskram zu kümmern. Als er den kleinen Konferenzraum betrat, musste er sich erheblich auf die Zunge beißen, um Jim nicht einfach anzufahren. Schlimm genug, dass er ihn einfach so hier herbestellen ließ, er hatte nicht mal die Güte, das selbst zu tun. Einzig und allein die Tatsache, dass neben Spock auch noch Chapel und Anne Mulhall dabei waren, hinderte ihn daran, seinem Unmut direkt Luft zu machen. Gleichzeitig machte ihn die Zusammensetzung der Anwesenden stutzig.

Kirk setzte sich auf seinem Platz und bedeutete auch allen anderen, ihre Positionen an dem Tisch einzunehmen. Er blickte ernst in die Runde in Gesichter, die halb gespannt, halb ärgerlich wirkten.

„Danke, dass Sie alle erschienen sind, trotz der ungewöhnlichen Uhrzeit. Bevor ich Ihnen den Grund der Besprechung mitteile, möchte ich Sie, Dr. Mulhall, bitten, uns mitzuteilen, ob Sie sich in der letzten Woche irgendwie ungewöhnlich gefühlt haben."

Die Astrobiologin starrte Kirk einen Moment überrascht an.

„Nun, eigentlich nicht, Sir. Es war eine normale Woche."

Der Captain wirkte ungeduldig.

„Ich meine nicht Ihre Alltagsaufgaben. Mich interessiert, ob Sie eine unerklärliche Unruhe gespürt haben, eine Art Rastlosigkeit, für die es keinen offensichtlichen Grund gibt?"

Sie sah ihn überrascht an. „Jetzt, wo sie es sagen, Sir. Ich war tatsächlich etwas unruhig."

Das war der Moment, an dem McCoy die Hutschnur platzte. „Also wirklich, Jim. Was soll das denn werden? Es ist ja wohl klar, dass sie unruhig ist, nachdem sie ihren Körper mit einer Außerirdischen getauscht bzw. geteilt hat. Das ist psychologisch jederzeit nachweisbar."

„Bei den Tests, die du mit uns durchgeführt hast, waren aber keine Folgen sichtbar, oder?"

„Nein. Sonst hätte ich euch nicht für diensttauglich erklärt."

„Eben. Außerdem wette ich, dass Sie sich, Schwester Chapel, absolut normal fühlen, obwohl Sie ebenfalls in die Geschehnisse involviert waren?"

Chapel sah etwas unwohl drein und blickte flüchtig zu Spock hinüber. „Ja, Sir. Ich konnte nichts Ungewöhnliches feststellen."

„Nun, das unterstützt meine These."

„Welche These, Jim? Mach es nicht so spannend, ich wollte gerne heute noch ins Bett."

„Spock und ich haben ebenso eine Unruhe in uns festgestellt. Bei mir fing es an, ca. einen halben Tag, nachdem Sargon, Thalassa und Henoch gegangen waren."

Mulhall nickte und auch Spock signalisierte Zustimmung.

„Ich kann es nicht beweisen", fuhr Kirk fort, „aber ich glaube, dass die drei sich nicht in die Unendlichkeit verflüchtigt haben. Sie sind noch hier, und zwar ganz in der Nähe. Dr. Mulhall, Spock und ich können offenbar die Präsenz unserer Tauschpartner spüren."

McCoy sah zweifelnd aus.

„Mal angenommen, du hättest recht – was ich nicht tue, aber nur mal angenommen. Was hat das mit uns zu tun?"

„Eine ganze Menge. Zum einen glaube ich nicht, dass Henoch schon aufgegeben hat. Er wird versuchen, uns zu schaden bzw. sich die Enterprise unter den Nagel zu reißen. Ich denke, dass Sargon ebenfalls noch in der Nähe ist."

Plötzlich grinste Spock. Der Gesichtsausdruck wirkte bei ihm so deplaziert, dass alle anderen erstarrten.

„Henoch", kommentierte Kirk unnötigerweise.

„Ganz recht, Captain. Mein Kompliment, Ihre Schlussfolgerungen waren recht treffend. Allerdings irren Sie sich in Bezug auf Sargon und Thalassa. Vielleicht hat noch ein Hauch von ihnen überlebt, aber ganz gewiss können sie nicht zurückkommen. Dafür werde ich schon sorgen. Und jetzt, Captain, übergeben Sie mir freundlicherweise Ihr Schiff."

„Ich denke nicht daran", murmelte Kirk, während er den anderen bedeutete, sich auf sein Zeichen hin möglichst unauffällig zu entfernen.

„Das ist eine unkluge Entscheidung, Captain. Es ist niemand mehr da um Sie zu beschützen. Sie haben die Wahl: Sie tun, was ich sage und überleben oder Sie weigern sich und dann werde ich sehr unfreundlich."

„Jetzt", befahl Kirk.

Chapel und Mulhall schafften es tatsächlich bis zur Tür, während sich Kirk auf Spocks Gestalt stürzte, um ihnen die nötige Zeit zu erkaufen. Kirk kam nicht mal soweit, den Vulkanier auch nur zu berühren. Unerträgliche Schmerzen erfüllten jeden Zentimeter seines Körpers und machten jeden vernünftigen Gedanken unmöglich.

McCoy hielt so abrupt in der Bewegung inne, als wäre er gegen ein Schott gelaufen. Als Arzt war es ihm zuwider, jemanden leiden zu sehen. Seine Profession war das heilen. Das galt umso mehr, wenn einer seiner Freunde betroffen war. Und hier betraf es gleich seine beiden engsten Freunde. Spocks Gesicht so falsch verzerrt zu sehen, dieses boshafte Grinsten, war fast schlimmer als Jims schmerzverzerrte Grimasse.

„Hören Sie auf", verlangte McCoy entrüstet. Henoch grinste nur noch breiter. Offenbar verstärkte er seine Kontrolle über Kirk noch, denn der Captain bäumte sich noch einmal auf und blieb dann reglos liegen. McCoy wollte zu ihm, wurde aber von Henoch gebremst.

„Nur ruhig Blut, Doktor. Sie tun, was ich sage, oder Sie können sich gleich verabschieden. McCoy nickte zögerlich.

„Sehr gut. Es ist möglich, dass ich ihn noch brauche, also schaffen Sie ihn in die Krankenstation." McCoy beugte sich über Kirk. Sein Medikit lag in der Krankenstation. Wer hätte schon denken können, dass er es hier brauchen würde? Aber auch ohne seine Instrumente sah McCoy, dass es Jim schlecht ging. Sein Puls raste und er war blass wie eine Wand. Henoch grinste nur boshaft, als er sich über das Interkom auf alle Kanäle schaltete.

„Hier ist der Captain. Captain Henoch. Ab sofort unterstehen Sie meinem Befehl, Zuwiderhandlungen werden mit dem Tode bestraft. Alle Leute, die nicht unmittelbar an wichtigen Schiffssystemen arbeiten, sollen sich umgehend in ihre Quartiere zurückziehen. Wer in fünfzehn Minuten dem nicht Folge geleistet hat, wird hingerichtet. Henoch Ende."

Dann lachte er diabolisch, sich genüsslich in seinem starken vulkanischen Körper ausbreitend. McCoy hörte ihn immer noch lachen, als er Henoch schon längst hinter sich gelassen und Jim mühsam in die Krankenstation geschafft hatte…

McCoy starrte auf die Anzeigen über Kirks Biobett und fragte sich – nicht zum ersten Mal – wie oft er schon um das Leben des Captains gebangt hatte. Und wie oft er diese Möglichkeit noch erhalten würde. Jim zog Ärger magisch an und stellte sein eigenes Wohlbefinden an das Ende einer ziemlich langen Liste, die Pflichten, edle Prinzipien und die Unversehrtheit ungefähr aller anderen außer seiner eigenen enthielt.

Jim blinzelte, als er langsam zu sich kam. McCoy, der diese Szenerie bereits kannte und wusste, was als nächstes kam, drückte Jim auf das Bett hinunter, bevor der Captain aufspringen konnte.

„Was soll das, Pille?" nuschelte Kirk schwach.

„Ich will verhindern, dass du mir gleich von der Liege hopst. Versprich mir, dass du zumindest einen Moment liegen bleibst, wenn ich meine Hände wegnehme?"

„Ich verspreche dir alles, wenn du aufhörst, mich zu erdrücken", kommentierte Kirk trocken. McCoy grinste schwach und löste seinen schraubstockartigen Griff.

„Ich merke, du bist immer noch der Alte."

Kirk blieb tatsächlich liegen, sah aber McCoy etwas anklagend an.

„Darf ich nun aufstehen?" fragte er.

McCoy seufzte. Die Biowerte waren fast wieder normal, wiesen aber einen heftigen Kopfschmerz und leichte Erschöpfung aus. Also nichts, was Kirk davon abhalten würde, seinen Dienst wieder anzutreten. Besonders nicht in einer Situation wie dieser hier.

Also nickte der Bordarzt seinen Freund zu.

„Aber langsam."

Kirk schwang die Beine schwungvoll über den Rand der Liege. McCoy verzog das Gesicht.

„Wie ist die Lage?" fragte Kirk.

„Das willst du nicht wissen."

„Sag es mir trotzdem."

„Spock – Henoch – hat die Kontrolle übernommen. Er kann auf Spocks Wissen zurückgreifen und damit gibt es keine Hindernisse an Bord. Wer nicht sofort spurt, wird ausgeschaltet."

„Hat er jemanden verletzt oder getötet?"

„Keine Toten, aber mehrere Verletzte. Bis jetzt aber nichts Schlimmes."

Kirk nickte und stand vollständig auf.

„Was hast du vor, Jim?"

„Ich weiß es noch nicht. Aber ich muss ihn irgendwie aufhalten."

Kirk betrat die Brücke und bemühte sich, gleichmütig zu erscheinen. Es versetzte ihm einen Stich, als er Spocks Gestalt im Kommandosessel sitzen sah. Normalerweise hätte sich die schlanke Silhouette zu ihm herumgedreht und wäre in einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung aufgestanden. Spock hätte ihm mit einer nur für ihn sichtbaren Gesichtsregung das Kommando übergeben. Henochs Persönlichkeit verzerrte den Charakter des Vulkaniers bis zur Unkenntlichkeit. Kirk spürte förmlich, wie die Sorge um Spock seine Kopfschmerzen verschlimmerte.

„Captain", grinste Henoch. „Schön, dass Sie uns wieder beehren."

„Ich bedaure, das Kompliment nicht erwidern zu können."

„Wieso so unhöflich? Ihnen sollte klar sein, dass Sie absolut nichts gegen mich ausrichten können."

„Sollte es das? Ich hatte einen anderen Eindruck gewonnen."

Henochs Züge verhärteten sich.

„Sie sollten mich nicht herausfordern, Captain. Teilen Sie der Besatzung mit, dass sich die Lage verändert hat und meine Befehle Priorität genießen."

„Nein."

„Sie sollten Ihr ‚nein' noch mal überdenken."

Kirk rührte sich nicht. Er spürte, wie die Augen der ganzen Brückenbesatzung auf ihm ruhten. Wenn er jetzt nachgab, zerstörte er gleichzeitig die Hoffnung aller an Bord. Egal, was es ihn kostete, diese Hoffnung durfte nicht sterben. Kirk bereitete sich innerlich auf den Schmerz vor, der bald kommen musste und er wurde nicht enttäuscht. Die Konturen vor seinen Augen verschwammen, als Schmerz abermals jegliches Denken unmöglich machte. Wie durch einen Schleier hörte er Uhura, die aufgesprungen war.

„Lassen Sie ihn in Ruhe."

Tatsächlich verebbte der Schmerz so schnell, wie er gekommen war. Kirk kämpfte die Schlieren vor seinen Augen beiseite und stemmte sich wieder in die Höhe. Er erinnerte sich nicht mal daran, zu Boden gesunken zu sein. Sein Kopf hämmerte.

Henochs Blick ruhte nun auf Uhura und war eindeutig amüsiert.

„Was haben wir denn da? Schwärmt da etwa jemand heimlich für den starken, heroischen Captain?"

Uhura verzog keine Miene.

„Sie mögen mächtiger sein als wir, aber brechen können Sie uns nicht."

„Sie täuschen sich, meine Liebe. Jedes fühlende Wesen lässt sich brechen. Nur die Schwelle liegt bei jedem woanders. Wo liegt Ihre Schwelle?"

Schon lag Uhura auf dem Boden, verkrampft und sich in Schmerzen windend. Kirk trat zwischen Henoch und seine Kommunikationsoffizierin. Henoch fuhr unbeeindruckt fort, Uhura zu quälen und wandte sich parallel an Kirk:

„Wie rührend. Sie erwidern doch nicht etwa die Gefühle ihrer nubischen Schönheit, Captain?"

„Sie hat Ihnen nichts getan. Wenn Sie Ihre sadistische Ader an jemanden auslassen müssen, dann an mir."

Henoch grinste noch breiter.

„Ich könnte Sie beide nehmen, Captain. Oder gleich Ihre ganze Besatzung. Es liegt an Ihnen. Fürs erste wäre ich zufrieden, wenn Sie die Durchsage machen, um die ich Sie ersucht habe."

Kirk sah einmal mehr zu Uhura hinab, die sich kaum noch rührte. Der Captain nickte steif.

„In Ordnung. Ich tue, was Sie verlangen. Aber hören Sie endlich auf."

Henoch löste seinen Griff um Uhura, die reglos am Boden liegen blieb. Kirk wollte sich zur ihr runterbeugen, aber Henoch schüttelte den Kopf und deutete wortlos auf die Tasten im Kommandosessel, die eine schiffsweite Verbindung herstellten. Kirk wusste, dass es dieser Kampf nicht wert war, ausgetragen zu werden. Er stellte sich direkt neben Henoch, drückte den Knopf herunter und sagte:

„An alle, hier ist Captain Kirk. Wie Sie sicher bereits bemerkt haben, hat sich eine außerirdische Wesenheit Commander Spocks Körper bemächtigt. Ich ersuche alle, zunächst Ruhe zu bewahren und seinen Anweisungen zu folgen – bis wir eine Möglichkeit finden, die Kontrolle über das Schiff zurückzuerlangen. Wir…"

Kirk kam nicht weiter, als einmal mehr ein stechender Schmerz jegliches Denken auslöschte.

McCoy schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf, als Kirk zum zweiten Mal innerhalb weniger Stunden in seiner Krankenstation darum kämpfte, das Bewusstsein wiederzuerlangen. Uhura lag im Bett neben ihm und rührte sich immer noch nicht. Es dauerte diesmal wesentlich länger, bis Kirk seine Sinne beisammen hatte. Auch seine Biowerte schienen über diesen neuen Ausflug in die Welt der Dunkelheit nicht eben glücklich. Kirks Puls war leicht unregelmäßig, etwas Fieber war hinzugekommen und den Anzeigen zufolge musste der Kopfschmerz die Ausmaße eines Gewitters angenommen haben. Dieses Mal war McCoy nicht schnell genug, als Kirk praktisch sofort nach dem ersten Blinzeln aufstand. Der Arzt konnte ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig am Arm fassen, bevor seine Beine einknickten. Kirk sammelte sich sichtbar, streifte dann aber McCoys Hilfe ab. McCoy durchbohrte ihn mit Blicken.

„War das wirklich nötig?"

Kirk wirkte trotz seines Zustands belustigt.

„Was? Meine Durchsage oder dass ich ohne Erlaubnis aufstehe?"

„Das ist nicht komisch, Jim. Du gehörst ins Bett. Und…"

Kirk verschwendete erst gar keine Zeit damit, darauf zu antworten und fragte, mit einem Blick auf das Nebenbett:

„Wie geht es Uhura?"

„Sie wird es überleben. Allerdings ist sie noch bewusstlos."

Kirk nickte und machte Anstalten, die Krankenstation zu verlassen.

„Nicht so schnell. Wo meinst du, dass du hingehst?"

„Zu Anne Mulhall."

Egal, was McCoy erwartet hatte, es war ganz gewiss nicht dass.

„Anne Mulhall?" echote er.

Kirk nickte.

„Was Hennoch auch sagt, ich bin überzeugt, dass Sargon und Thalassa noch in der Nähe sind. Und sie sind die Einzigen, die uns noch helfen können."

Anne Mulhall war wie alle anderen in ihr Quartier verwiesen worden, welches sie mit Leslie Barenbaum teilte. Beide Frauen hatten in den letzten Stunden kaum ein Wort gewechselt, die Stille zwischen ihnen wirkte erdrückend. Als es summte, zuckte Anne Mulhall zusammen und Leslie ließ das Glas fallen, aus dem sich eigentlich hatte trinken wollen.

„Wer ist da?"

„Kirk hier."

Dr. Mulhall warf ihrer Zimmergenossin einen überraschten Blick zu. Kirk achtete zwar darauf, für seine Besatzung jederzeit ansprechbar zu sein und seine regelmäßigen Touren durch alle Bereiche des Schiffs waren geradezu legendär, aber dass er seine Crew in ihren Quartieren aufsuchte, kam dann doch eher selten vor.

„Kommen Sie rein, Captain."

Kirk wirkte ungeduldig, als er sich durch die Tür schob. Außerdem wirkte er angeschlagen, schien Mühe zu haben, sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Es gehörte nicht viel Fantasie dazu, sich den Grund dafür vorzustellen…

„Ich habe nicht viel Zeit, bevor Henoch mich vermisst", begann Kirk unvermittelt das Gespräch.

„Es geht um Sargon und Thalassa, nicht wahr?"

Kirk nickte. „Die beiden sind unsere einzige Chance, gegen Henoch anzugehen. Mit der Macht eines Sternenschiffs kann er viel Schaden anrichten."

„Wissen Sie, was er vorhat?"

Kirk grinste schief. „Es ist nicht so, dass er mich in seine Pläne einweihen würde. Aber unserem augenblicklichen Kurs nach zu schließen, sind wir nach Vulkan unterwegs. Uns bleiben drei Wochen, bevor wir dort ankommen und wer weiß, was dann geschieht. Daher muss ich dringend mit Ihnen reden, Dr. Mulhall."

Fähnrich Barenbaum sah etwas scheu zu beiden herüber. Anne wusste, dass ihre Zimmergenossin zu den Heerscharen von Crewmitgliedern - beiderlei Geschlechts - gehörte, die eine heimliche Leidenschaft für den Captain hegten. Die Situation war ihr offensichtlich unangenehm und so murmelte sie was von „gehe unter die Dusche", obwohl sie gerade erst vor einer Stunde aus der Hygienezelle herausgekommen war.

Als sie allein waren, sah Anne Mulhall Kirk fragend an. Zwar mochte seine Analyse der Situation zutreffend sein – nur: was brachte ihnen das? Sie hatte absolut keine Idee, wie sie sich mit Thalassa in Verbindung setzten konnte. Der Captain schien ihre Gedanken zu lesen, denn er sagte schließlich:

„Mir ist klar, dass Sie vermutlich ebenso wenig wie ich eine Vorstellung davon haben, wie wir die beiden erreichen können."

Dr. Mulhall zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Dieser Mann hatte eine Intuition, die schon fast unheimlich war.

„Und was schlagen Sie vor, Captain?"

„Ich bin nicht der Auffassung, dass Hennoch uns die Wahrheit gesagt hat. Sargon und seine Frau sind mit Sicherheit in der Nähe und ebenso sicher werden sie uns helfen. Die Unruhe, die wir verspürt haben, muss einen Grund haben. Spüren Sie noch immer das gleiche Gefühl?"

Die Astrobiologin horchte in sich hinein, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Nein. Jetzt, wo Sie es erwähnen: die Unruhe ist weg. Seltsam."

„Überhaupt nicht seltsam. Ich würde sagen, dass Henoch die beiden kontrolliert."

Sie sah ihn überrascht an.

„Kontrolliert?"

Er nickte.

„Ich vermute, dass alle drei versucht haben, mit ihren vorherigen Wirten – uns – in Kontakt zu treten, nachdem Sargon klar geworden ist, dass Henoch überlebt hat. Und Henoch hat das Rennen gewonnen. Das ist umso schlimmer, als dass Spock zurzeit der einzige Telepath an Bord ist und wir somit keine Chance haben, von uns aus Kontakt aufzunehmen. Daher müssen wir etwas anderes versuchen."

„Und was? Wollen Sie Henoch vielleicht nett bitten?"

Kirk grinste schief.

„Wohl kaum. Aber ich denke, dass wir ihn eventuell überbeanspruchen können. Die Kontrolle über Sargon und Thalassa kostet ihn mit Sicherheit Energie. Ebenso muss er aufpassen, dass er uns im Auge behält. Sobald er schläft, sollte das anders sein. Wenn meine Theorie stimmt, sollten Sie sich darauf vorbereiten, Thalassa zu beherbergen."

Die Astrobiologin verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. Das Gefühl, den eigenen Körper an jemand anderen abtreten zu müssen, war noch zu deutlich präsent, ebenso die Schwäche, die auf den Fuß gefolgt war.

„Ich werde bereit sein", sagte sie nur.

Kirk blieb nicht viel Zeit, bis Henoch ihn erneut rufen ließ. Es machte dem Fremden in Spocks Körper eindeutig Spaß, über seine Umwelt zu herrschen und die Besatzung zu kontrollieren. Der Verschleiß an Leuten war dabei beachtlich – Henoch ahndete den kleinsten Widerspruch mit drakonischer Bestrafung. Während McCoy immer mehr Patienten bekam, kehrte Uhura auf ihren Posten zurück.

Kirk versuchte, das schlimmste von seiner Besatzung fernzuhalten und wurde noch zwei weitere Male Opfer von Hennochs Zorn, hatte aber ansonsten keine Gelegenheit, etwas gegen ihn zu unternehmen. Nach 42 Stunden, die Kirk nahezu unaufhörlich auf der Brücke in Hennochs Gesellschaft verbracht hatte, verfluchte der Captain einmal mehr innerlich Spocks Konstitution, die es Henoch ermöglichte, selbst Wochen ohne Schlaf aufzukommen. Für sich selbst konnte er das nicht behaupten. Es war ihm schmerzlich bewusst, dass er seine eigenen körperlichen Grenzen bald überschreiten würde. Verglichen damit war das, was sie erreicht hatten, geradezu lächerlich. Kirk tröstete sich damit, dass dank Uhuras Können immerhin Starfleet unterrichtet worden war. Somit wussten auch die Vulkanier, was auf sie zukam. Vielleicht konnten sie helfen, Vulkanische Fähigkeiten hatten sich in der Vergangenheit nicht nur einmal als Rettung erwiesen. Auch die Crew tat nach Kräften alles, um Henoch zu boykottieren. Es war gleich zu einer ganzen Reihe unerklärlicher technischen Pannen gekommen, die ihre Reise entscheidend verlangsamt hatten. Henoch hatte Scottys Leute hart bestraft, was aber dem Fehlversagen keinen Abbruch tat. Kirk war nur froh, dass wie durch ein Wunder bislang niemand gestorben war. Die Liste der Todesopfer seit Übernahme seines Kommandos über die Enterprise war wahrlich schon lang genug...

Nachdem Uhura Nachricht von ihrer Vertretung auf der Brücke erhalten hatte, schlich sie fast schon auf Zehenspitzen durch die ungewohnt leeren Korridore der Enterprise. Das Schiff, das sonst vor Leben nur so strotzte, schien einsam und verlassen. Es war unheimlich, sich praktisch wie ein Dieb durch die Gänge zu schleichen, die doch so vertraut waren. Zum Glück war ihr Ziel nicht weit entfernt. Die Tür zu Scottys Kabine glitt auf, kaum dass sie ihre Ankunft signalisiert hatte. Mit gut zwanzig Anwesenden war der kleine Raum hoffnungslos überfüllt und selbst die Stehplätze waren rar, aber niemand beschwerte sich. Alle waren freiwillig hier und fast alle Gesichter zeigten einen mehr oder minder schweren Grad von Besorgnis. Chekov lehnte am Schreibtisch und sah mit seinem Feilchen aus, als wäre er gerade von einem besonders aufregenden Landurlaub zurückgekehrt. Scotty trug eine mürrische Miene zur Schau, die aber nichts gegen McCoys Gesichtsaudruck war. Der Arzt wippte auf den Zehen und schien nach einem Ventil für seinen Zorn zu suchen. Kein Wunder, dachte Uhura, in der Krankenstation stapelten sich mittlerweile die Opfer und einigen davon ging es gar nicht gut. Uhura selbst war erst vor wenigen Stunden – zum zweiten Mal – von McCoy entlassen worden und wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selbst war, fühlte sie sich alles andere als fit. Ihr taten die Knochen weh und sobald sie sich irgendwo hinsetzte, fielen ihr die Augen zu. Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte sie sich, wie es Kirk ergehen musste. Wo es nur ging, hatte sich der Captain in die Schusslinie zwischen einem Crewmitglied und Henochs Zorn begeben. Kirk versuchte, es zu verbergen, aber die Brückenbesatzung kannte ihn gut genug, um die deutlichen Anzeichen von Erschöpfung nicht länger übersehen zu können. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis auch Kirks Grenzen früher oder später erreicht sein würden. Eher früher, vermutete Uhura.

Und doch hatten alle ihre Manöver nicht den gewünschten Erfolg gebracht. Spocks Körper schien ohne Schlaf auszukommen und egal, wie viele Personen sich ihm in den Weg stellten, er schien den Energieverlust nicht zu spüren.

Uhura spürte alle Augen auf sich ruhen und sie versuchte, selbstbewusst und zuversichtlich zu wirken.

„Wir alle wissen, warum wir hier sind. Wir müssen Henoch aufhalten", sagte sie.

„Aber das versuchen wir doch schon", warf ein Sicherheitsmann ein.

Uhura nickte.

„Ja, aber unsere Bemühungen müssen konzentrierter erfolgen. Unsere einzige Chance sehe ich darin, Henoch von mehreren Seiten gleichzeitig anzugreifen."

„Wie soll das aussehen?" warf ein Ingenieur ein.

„Es ist ein gefährlicher Plan – wir müssen Henoch auf so vielen Ebenen wie möglich sabotieren. Die ganze Technik des Schiffes muss lahm gelegt werden. Parallel müssen so viele wie möglich Henoch körperlich angreifen."

„Das ist doch gottverdammter Selbstmord", warf McCoy ein.

Uhura sah traurig in die Runde.

„Wir können nicht garantieren, dass alle von uns überleben werden. Nur eins ist sicher: wenn wir nichts unternehmen, werden wir alle sterben und der Captain wird der Erste sein. Wir können die Gegenwehr nicht länger nur ihm überlassen. Ein Einzelner kann Henoch nicht genug schwächen. Nur ein geballter Angriff hat vielleicht Erfolg. Es ist ein Himmelfahrtskommando."

Stille trat ein. Dann meldete sich Meyers von der Sicherheit zu Wort.

„Ich bin dabei."

„Ich auch", kam eine zweite Stimme und dann eine dritte. Insgesamt fanden sich elf Leute, die Henoch unter Einsatz ihres eigenen Lebens angreifen wollten in der vagen Hoffnung, ihn zu schwächen. Uhura atmete auf, fühlte aber gleichzeitig einen Knoten im Magen. War es das, was Kirk fühlte, wenn er jemanden auf eine potentiell tödliche Mission schickte? Aber es gab kein zurück mehr. In einer Stunde würde es soweit sein.

„Ist es logisch, viele zu opfern, wo wenige dieses Opfer unnötig machen können?" Sareks Stimme klang ausdruckslos und provozierend zugleich. Der Föderationspräsident kniff verärgert die Augen zusammen. Was der vulkanische Botschafter da sagte, hörte sich durch und durch logisch an. Wieso nur wurde er den Eindruck nicht los, von Sarek quasi über den Tisch gezogen zu werden?

„Botschafter Sarek, ich verstehe Ihre Gefühle in Bezug auf Ihren Sohn und möchte Ihnen versichern, dass wir die Enterprise ganz und gar nicht vernichten wollen, nur…"

„Herr Präsident, als Vulkanier habe ich keine Gefühle. Ich akzeptiere, was ist. Und es ist absolut unlogisch, Lebewesen und wertvolles Föderationseigentum sinnlos zu opfern."

Der Präsident gab sich geschlagen.

„Also schön, Botschafter Sarek. Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie Erfolg haben werden und es widerstrebt mir zutiefst, Sie in Ihr Unglück rennen zu lassen. Wenn Sie es aber unbedingt wollen, kann ich Sie nicht aufhalten. Sie haben genau 48 Stunden Zeit, um die Kontrolle über die Enterprise zurück zu erlangen. Danach wird das Schiff mit jedem, der sich an Bord befindet, zerstört. Sollte dieses Überwesen, das sich Ihres Sohnes bemächtigt hat, etwas tun, was die Sicherheit der Föderation oder einzelner Mitgliedswelten gefährdet, so ist diese Vereinbarung hinfällig und wir greifen sofort an. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt, Herr Botschafter?"

Sarek neigte andeutungsweise den Kopf.

„Das haben Sie. Leben Sie lang und in Frieden, Herr Präsident."

Der Bildschirm wurde dunkel. Obwohl der Präsident nicht daran glaubte, hoffte er dennoch, dass der Vulkanier erfolgreich sein würde. Der Verlust des Flaggschiffs würde für Starfleet einen enormen Verlust bedeuten.

Uhura kehrte auf die Brücke zurück und stellte erleichtert fest, dass ihr kleines Verschwörungstreffen unbemerkt geblieben war. Spocks Körper saß weiterhin im Kommandosessel, das gemeine Grinsen hatte sich in seine Züge eingemeißelt. Kirk lehnte schwer am Brückengeländer, seine Augen aber verrieten Wachsamkeit. Der Captain wartet nur auf eine Gelegenheit, dachte Uhura. Nun, diese Gelegenheit sollte er bekommen. Schon bald würden sie eine Entscheidung herbeiführen, so oder so.

„Captain, ein Schiff nähert sich uns."

„Ursprung?" fragten Kirk und Hennoch gleichzeitig. Beide Männer sahen sich einen Augenblick feindselig in die Augen. Die Situation war beinahe komisch.

Chekov beschloss, seine Antwort einfach in den Raum zu stellen, ohne gezielt einen der beiden anzusprechen.

„Es kommt von Vulkan, Sir. Es trägt die Insignien des diplomatischen Korps."

Ein Lämpchen an Uhuras Konsole verlangte nach ihrer Aufmerksamkeit. Kurz darauf verkündete sie:

„Sir, wir werden gerufen. Es ist der vulkanische Botschafter Sarek."

Die Stille, die sich auf der Brücke ausbreitete, hätte ausgereicht, um die berühmte Stecknadel fallen zu hören. Uhura konnte förmlich sehen, wie Kirk tief durchatmete. Es war nicht lange her gewesen, dass Spocks Vater an Bord nur knapp dem Tod entronnen war. Nachträglich erschien es Uhura wie ein Wunder, dass die Babel-Mission keine negativen Folgen gehabt hatte. Sareks Anwesenheit verkomplizierte die Situation zusätzlich. Uhura hoffte nur, dass ihr Plan nach wie vor ausführbar schien.

„Auf den Schirm", befahl Henoch.

Die Sterne auf dem Hauptbildschirm wurden vom bekannten Gesicht des vulkanischen Botschafters ersetzt, dessen Miene keinerlei Gefühlsregung verriet. Spock grinste breit.

„Daddy, wie schön, dich wieder zu sehen."

„Geben Sie den Körper meines Sohnes sowie Ihre Kontrolle über die Enterprise auf, Henoch", sagte Sarek ohne Umschweife. Während Henochs Aufmerksamkeit sich vollständig auf das Gespräch konzentrierte, veränderte Kirk langsam aber allmählich seine Position. Uhura erkannte an seiner Miene, dass der Captain etwas plante. Alles in ihr brannte darauf, einfach aufzustehen und ihm entgegen zu kommen, aber das war natürlich unmöglich. Unterdessen ging das Gespräch zwischen Henoch und Sarek weiter. Henoch sagte gerade:

„Wieso sollte ich das tun? Ihr Sohn hat einen prächtigen Körper, oder können Sie mir etwa einen besseren anbieten? Ich möchte Ihre Gefühle nicht vernachlässigen, aber Sie sind mir schlichtweg zu alt. Außerdem kann ich kein Flickwerk mit schwachem Herzen brauchen."

Einige auf der Brücke sogen scharf die Luft ein, aber Sarek ließ sich nicht beleidigen oder auch nur aus der Ruhe bringen.

„Meine persönliche Involvierung ist von sekundärem Belang, Henoch. Und ich versichere Ihnen, dass mir nichts ferner liegt, als Ihnen einen Körper anzubieten. Was ich Ihnen biete, ist Ihre fortwährende Existenz, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Wenn Sie auf Spocks Erinnerungsvermögen zurückgreifen können, was Sie ganz offensichtlich ungeachtet jeder moralischen Ethik tun, werden Sie feststellen, dass mein Volk Mittel und Wege hat, Ihnen unbequem zu werden."

Kirk hatte unterdessen Uhura erreicht. Er schob ihr ein Datenpad hin, das sie möglichst unauffällig entgegen nahm. Kirk blinzelte nicht einmal, als er sich von ihr entfernte. Neugierig steckte Uhura das Pad in den Schlitz und öffnete die Datei. Sie las:

„Ich weiß Bescheid. Informieren Sie Sarek."

Uhura hob verwundert die Augenbrauen. Wie Kirk es geschafft hatte, unbemerkt die Nachricht zu verfassen, geschweige denn, wie er von ihrem geheimen Treffen erfahren hatte, war ihr schleierhaft. Aber Uhura war sofort klar, was er plante. Sarek konnte ein wertvoller Verbündeter sein und gemeinsam mit ihm war es vielleicht möglich, Henoch zu übertölpeln. Henoch wusste natürlich um die Gefahr, die von Sarek ausging und würde alles tun, ihn von der Enterprise fern zu halten. Ein Blick auf die Uhr bestätigte Uhura, dass sie noch sieben Minuten hatten, bis ihre kleinere Meuterei starten sollte. Unbemerkt von allen außer Kirk verfasste sie eine kurze Nachricht und sendete sie an Sareks Schiff. Zur selben Zeit brach Henoch die Diskussion mit Sarek ab. Der Bildschirm zeigte das kleine Vulkanische Schiff vor dem Hintergrund der Sterne.

Henoch sagte:

„Mr. Chekov, feuern Sie die Photonentorpedos 2, 4 und 6 auf die Shikar ab. Wenn Sie daran denken, daneben zu zielen: entweder Sie zerstören das Schiff oder Sie sterben."

Chekov schluckte.

„Mr. Chekov, Sie werden nichts dergleichen tun."

Kirks Stimme schnitt kalt wie Eis durch die Stille.

Das Grinsen verschwand von Spocks Gesicht, als sich Henoch mit gefährlicher Ruhe zu Kirk umwandte.

„Offenbar, Captain, haben Sie Ihre Lage noch immer nicht begriffen. Bisher war Ihre lächerliche Rebellion ja noch ganz amüsant, aber ich dachte, dass Sie inzwischen verstanden hätten, dass das hier kein Spiel ist. Ich bin Ihnen soweit überlegen wie Sie einem Einzeller. Schauen Sie sich doch an! Sie wollen Captain dieses Schiffes sein? Sie können sich kaum auf den Beinen halten, dabei habe ich nicht mal angefangen, mich mit Ihnen zu befassen. Sie haben jetzt die Wahl: entweder, Sie ordnen sich mir ein für alle mal unter, oder Sie sterben, bevor ich mich mit Ihrem Navigator befasse."

Die ganze Brücke schien den Atem anzuhalten.

Uhura sah nervös auf die Uhr. Noch eine Minute. Nur noch eine Minute.

Kirk starrte Spock wortlos an.

„Gehorchen Sie", donnerte Hennochs Stimme über die Brücke. Kirk rührte sich nicht.

„Dann sterben Sie!" verkündete Hennoch. Lodernde Wut brandete in den Augen des Vulkaniers, als er seine ganze zerstörerische Kraft auf Kirk richtete.

Kirk verzog keine Miene und er wich auch nicht aus, als ihn die vernichtende Kraft von Henochs Wut traf.

Dann ging das Licht aus und elf Männer betraten gleichzeitig die Brücke, um sich auf den Vulkanier zu stürzen.

„Du kannst nicht mitkommen, Amanda."

Manchmal gab es Augenblicke, wo Amandas menschliche Gefühle wirklich hinderlich waren. Dies war so ein Moment.

„Sarek, du hast nicht genug Zeit, mit mir zu streiten. Und sage mir jetzt nicht, dass du nicht streitest. Ich bleibe nicht untätig hier, wenn Spock in der Nähe ist und meine Hilfe braucht. Du kannst mich nicht aufhalten und du weißt es. Ist es nicht unlogisch, gegen das Unvermeidliche zu kämpfen?"

Sarek lächelte fast, als er Amanda argumentieren hörte. Er hatte sie schon nicht mit auf die Shikarr nehmen wollen und hatte die Diskussion verloren. Wie sollte er da jetzt gewinnen? Er berührte die ausgestreckten Zeige- und Mittelfinger seiner Frau mit seinen eigenen. Amanda sah ihn zärtlich an, er fühlte ihre Liebe über das mentale Band, das sie teilten.

Sarek beugte sich der Unausweichlichkeit der Diskussion und beamte schließlich mit seiner Frau und vier ausgebildeten B'chatal-Kämpfern auf die Enterprise, als sich genau zum angekündigten Zeitpunkt die Schilde des majestätischen Sternenschiffs senkten….

Henoch wurde von den Ereignissen vollständig überrascht, als er an allen Enden gleichzeitig die Kontrolle verlor. Abrupt ließ er von Kirk ab, als alles Licht erlosch und er von überall gleichzeitig angreifende Hände spürte. Es bereitete ihm keine Mühe, eine Energiewand aufzubauen, die ihn von den Schmeißfliegen befreite. Wut breitete sich in ihm aus. Seine Gutmütigkeit gehörte nun endgültig der Vergangenheit an…

Als Sarek auf der Brücke materialisierte, war es stockfinster. Einen Moment glaubte er, sich im Weltraum zu befinden, verwarf diesen Gedanken aber nahezu augenblicklich. Sein Verstand sagte ihm, dass er nicht lange genug überlebt hätte, um sich eine entsprechende Frage zu stellen. Eine Energiewelle erhellte die Brücke. Sarek zögerte keine Sekunde, als gleich mehrere Männer der Enterprise-Crew zu Boden gingen. Er feuerte seinen Phaser ab und sah im Licht der Waffe, wie sein Sohn zusammenbrach.

Kirk lag am Boden. Nur nicht das Bewusstsein verlieren, nur nicht das Bewusstsein verlieren, war der einzige Gedanke, zu dem er noch fähig war. Es war nicht nur Schwärze um ihn herum, die ihn zu erdrücken schien, auch in seinem Bewusstsein breitete sich Dunkelheit aus. Sein Kopf hämmerte und der Schmerz zog ihn hinab in einen breiten Strudel des Vergessens. Dann spürte er eine Präsenz in seinem Inneren, die vertraute Persönlichkeit Sargons.

Obwohl seine Körperfunktionen die Ankunft des Gastes mit Missbilligung quittierten, sorgte ein Adrenalinschub dafür, dass der Captain etwas klarer denken konnte. Durch Schlieren konnte er Spocks Gestalt erkennen. Der Anblick seines Freundes, der seiner Hilfe bedurfte, ermöglichte es ihm zusätzlich, sich mühsam hochzustemmen.

Sareks vulkanische Augen halfen ihm, sich im Halbdunkel zu Recht zu finden. Irgendwo war eine Notbeleuchtung angesprungen und tauchte die Brücke der Enterprise in ein gespenstiges Zwielicht. Die Menschen waren noch immer verwirrt, versuchten zu verstehen, was vor ihren Augen passiert war. Spock lag bewusstlos am Boden und rührte sich nicht. Captain Kirk war nicht weit von seinem Sohn entfernt und selbst bei diesen Lichtverhältnissen erkannte Sarek die Bewegungen eines Mannes, der die letzten Kraftreserven mobilisiert. Selbst nach der Babel-Mission erstaunte es ihn, dass die Sorge des Captains offensichtlich in erster Linie seinem Freund galt. Ein Anflug von väterlichem Stolz überkam Sarek, dass sein Sohn solch enge Bande geknüpft hatte. Er unterdrückte das Gefühl sofort. Kirk war inzwischen nahe an Spock herabgerobbt und versuchte herauszufinden, wie es dem Bewusstlosen ging. Nun endlich setzte sich auch Sarek in Bewegung und er spürte, wie auch Amanda den Ernst der Lage begriff. Es waren nur Sekundenbruchteile, in den der Vulkanische Botschafter schneller war, aber sie sollten sich als entscheidend erweisen.

James Kirk gehörte nicht zu denen, die einfach verzweifelten, aber als er Spock so liegen sah, überkam ihn Hoffnungslosigkeit. Wie sollte er Henoch aus dem Körper seines Freundes vertreiben? Zwar hatte er für einige Sekunden die Präsenz von Sargon gespürt, aber inzwischen fragte er sich, ob er sich das alles nicht nur eingebildet hatte. Ein Leben auf der Enterprise ohne Spock? War so etwas möglich? Vielleicht, aber nicht für Kirk. Er wusste mit unerschütterlicher Sicherheit, dass sein Leben ohne seinen vulkanischen Freund nicht mehr das gleiche sein würde.

Mit letzter Kraft robbte Kirk auf Spock zu, als er schließlich eine starke Hand an seiner Schulter spürte. Es war, als hätte er sich selbst an einen Stromkreis angeschlossen. Sargons Persönlichkeit überflutete einige Augenblicke alles, löste jegliches Denken aus. Dann war er verschwunden und der Captain wusste, dass er diesmal die Dunkelheit nicht würde aufhalten können….

Aus müden Augen beobachtete McCoy gleich mehrere Monitore. Wann er das letzte Mal geschlafen hatte, konnte er nicht sagen, aber es spielte auch keine Rolle. Als Arzt kam das Wohl seiner Patienten vor seinen eigenen körperlichen Bedürfnissen. Aber hier ging es um mehr. Neben ganzen 37 Crewmitgliedern, die in der Vergangenheit das Opfer von Hennochs Launen gewesen waren, lag Jim im Nebenzimmer und in einem abgetrennten Raum ruhte Spock. Wie lange er den Vulkanier bewusstlos halten konnte, stand auf einem anderen Blatt. Henoch wehrte sich gegen die chemischen Fesseln, die ihn hielten, aber noch hatte er die Oberhand nicht gewonnen.

Neben den anwesenden Patienten gab es aber noch zwei weitere, die ihm Sorgen bereiteten und munter auf dem Schiff herumliefen. Nachdem Sargon festgestellt hatte, das Jim zu geschwächt war, um als Wirt zu dienen, hatte er die erstbeste Möglichkeit ergriffen, die sich ihm geboten hatte: Sarek. Und wo Sargon war, da war seine Frau nicht weit. Es erschien nur passend, dass Thalassa nun Amandas Körper bewohnte. Aber wie sollte es weitergehen? Gab es eine Möglichkeit, Henoch zu besiegen, die Spock nicht das Leben kosten würde? Wie würden Sarek und Amanda die Belastungen vertragen? Fragen, die McCoy das Leben schwer machten und auf die er keine Antworten hatte.

McCoy beschloss, sich einmal mehr mit Arbeit abzulenken. Langsam ging er die Reihen seiner Patienten ab, verlor hier ein aufmunterndes Wort, wandte sich dort an den anderen und lächelte leicht, als seine Anwesenheit eine merkliche Besserung bei seinen Schützlingen verursachte.

Dann war er am letzten Bett angekommen und stellte sich schweren Herzens der Begegnung mit seinem Freund. Jim war auch nach 22 Stunden noch bewusstlos, was in Anbetracht dessen, was der Captain hatte einstecken müssen, kein Wunder war. Kirks Gesicht hatte eine ungesunde wächserne Farbe angenommen, seine Werte waren alle außerhalb des normalen Bereichs, wenn auch nicht lebensgefährlich niedrig. Das Dolorimeter wies einen konstant mittleren Wert auf, obwohl McCoy bereits mehrere Schmerzmittel ausprobiert hatte. Der Chefarzt seufzte.

„Verdammt Jim, wie oft willst du das noch mit mir machen?"

„So oft, wie es nötig ist", antwortete eine schwache Stimme.

McCoy zog beide Augenbrauen hoch.

„Du solltest gar nicht wach sein."

Der Arzt machte Anstalten, Kirks Medikation zu erhöhen, als er einen schwachen Griff um seinen Unterarm spürte.

„Nicht…"

„Jim, ich bin Arzt und kein Zauberer. Du brauchst Ruhe, verdammt noch mal."

„Was ist mit Spock?"

McCoy verzog das Gesicht.

„Nicht gut. Henoch ist immer noch da und wir wissen nicht, wie wir ihn vertreiben können."

„Sargon und Thalassa?"

„Sind in den Körpern von Sarek und Amanda. Die das auch nicht gut verkraften, wie ich betonen möchte, besonders Amanda. Chapel hat ihnen etwas von dem Serum gegeben, das wir seinerzeit schon benutzt hatten. Das, was die Körperfunktionen reguliert."

„Pille, krame etwas zusammen, was mich auf die Beine bringt."

„Ich bin doch nicht verrückt. Hast du mir nicht zugehört, als ich sagte, dass Ruhe für dich das wichtigste ist?"

McCoy beobachtete besorgt, wie das Dolorimeter ein Stück nach oben kletterte, als Kirk versuchte, sich in eine sitzende Position hochzuarbeiten. Ärger machte sich in dem Chefarzt breit. Konnte dieser Mann denn nicht einmal hören? McCoy rührte keinen Finger, hoffte, dass die Schwäche groß genug sein würde, um den Captain von der Undurchführbarkeit seiner Pläne zu überzeugen. Zu seinem Leidwesen schaffte es Kirk schließlich, sich, wenn auch gekrümmt und schwitzend, aufzusetzen. Verdammte Sturheit, dachte McCoy.

„Pille, bitte bekämpfe mich nicht. Spocks Leben könnte davon abhängen."

„Aber was willst bzw. kannst du tun, Jim? Es gibt absolut nichts, was du an der Situation ändern kannst."

„Irgendwas fällt mir schon ein."

„Bitte, aber ohne mich."

Wütend wandte der Arzt sich ab. Ein kleiner Teil von ihm hoffe, dass sich Jim einfach wieder hinlegen würde. Der weitaus größere Teil drehte sich um, um seinen Freund einmal mehr zu fangen, als er vergeblich versuchte, aus eigener Kraft aufzustehen.

„Faszinierend", dachte Sarek. Er befand sich in seinem eigenen Körper, musste aber feststellen, dass er keinerlei Kontrolle über ihn ausüben konnte. Gleichzeitig war die Präsenz von Sargon außergewöhnlich intellektuell stimulierend. War es das, was Kirk Amanda auf dem Weg nach Babel versucht hatte klar zu machen, dass Starfleet mehr Möglichkeiten für einen Wissenschaftler bereit hielt als es die Vulkanische Akademie der Wissenschaften je vermocht hätte? Sarek hatte zwar das Kriegsbeil mit seinem Sohn begraben, aber noch immer waren sie nicht auf einer unbefangenen Kommunikationsebene angekommen. Der Gedanke, dass das vermutlich so bleiben würde, dass sie Spock nicht von Hennochs Präsenz befreien konnten und sein Sohn einfach so sterben würde, war erstaunlich - unerfreulich.

Sarek hatte das Problem bereits nonverbal mit Sargon diskutiert und wusste daher, dass auch eine vulkanische Gedankenverschmelzung nichts bewirken würde. Wenn Henoch nicht wollte, konnte er nicht dazu bewegt werden, den Körper zu verlassen. Außerdem war das Problem damit nicht gelöst. Henoch selbst stellte eine Gefahr für jeden in seiner Nähe dar. Sargon hatte ihm einige Einzelheiten des Krieges mitgeteilt, der sein Volk beinahe ausgelöscht hätte. Die destruktive Energie ging weit über menschliche Vorstellungskraft hinaus und selbst als Vulkanier schreckte Sarek vor dem Gedanken zurück, dass so hoch entwickelte Wesen nichts Besseres zu tun hatten, als sich selbst zu vernichten. Damals war Gedankenkraft auf Gedankenkraft geprallt, Wissen auf Wissen, List auf Heimtücke.

Sargon und Thalassa waren bereit gewesen, ihrer Existenz ein Ende zu setzen, als sie Henochs Überleben gespürt hatten. Sie hatten gewusst, dass sie nicht gehen durften, waren aber bereits sehr geschwächt gewesen. An dieser Schwäche hatte sich nichts geändert. Sargon und Thalassa waren nicht in der Lage, sich der geballten Kraft Henochs zu stellen.

Sargons und Sareks gemeinsame Gedanken wurden durch den Türsummer eben jeder Kabine unterbrochen, die Sarek bereits auf dem Weg nach Babel mit Amada geteilt hatte. Sarek zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als er Kirk vor der Tür stehen sah.

Kirk hätte fast gelacht, wäre die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen – die Ähnlichkeit mit Spock war einfach nicht zu übersehen. Im Laufe der Jahre hatte der Captain gelernt, die feinen Nuancen auf Spocks Gesicht zu interpretieren, aber es gab kaum ein so deutliches Zeichen wie eine hochgezogene Augenbraue. Daher sagte er mit einem leichten Schmunzeln:

„Sie sind überrascht, mich zu sehen?"

Die Augenbrauche kletterte noch höher. Es war Sargons Stimme, die antwortete.

„Mein Sohn, wir freuen uns, dich wieder zu sehen, wenn auch unter diesen Umständen. Solltest du dich aber nicht ausruhen?"

Kirk grinste schwach und etwas schief.

„McCoy hat meiner Anwesenheit hier zugestimmt."

„Pah, erpresst hat er mich", kam eine Stimme hinter Kirk zum Vorschein. McCoys Gestalt wurde sichtbar. Der Arzt fügte hinzu:

„Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich dich hier einfach so alleine rumspazieren lasse?"

„Solltest du nicht bei Spock bleiben?" erwiderte Kirk.

McCoy schüttelte den Kopf.

„M'Benga ist bei ihm und hält ihn im Koma. Henoch wehrt sich aber dagegen und ich bin nicht sicher, wie lange wir ihn noch bewusstlos halten können, ohne Spock damit umzubringen."

„Deswegen sind wir ja hier, Pille", warf Kirk ein. „Können wir reinkommen, Sargon?"

„Natürlich."

Kirk und McCoy betraten die Kabine, sahen, dass in dem abgeteilten Bereich, der als Schlafzimmer diente, Amandas Gestalt auf einer Liege ruhte. McCoy war sofort besorgt und zückte seinen Scanner, während er gleichzeitig fragte:

„Wie geht es ihr?"

Wie es seine Art war, wartete er keine Antwort ab und überzeugte sich selbst von dem Wohlbefinden von Spocks Mutter.

„Und?" fragte Kirk.

„Sie schläft. Aber sie ist erschöpft."

Sargon sagte: „Wir bedauern, Ihnen soviel Unbehagen zu bereiten. Hätten wir das vorhersehen können, Captain, hätte ich euch nie gerufen."

„Es ist, wie es ist, Sargon. Das Problem mit Hennoch ist nicht Ihre Schuld. Wir müssen nur sehen, wie wir es lösen können."

„Du hast gut reden, Jim. Soweit ich das sehe, hat hier niemand auch nur den Hauch einer Ahnung."

„Sie haben recht, Doktor. Leider können Thalassa und ich momentan keine permanente Lösung anbieten. Wir waren schon sehr weit im Nichts, als wir die Notwendigkeit sahen, zurückzukehren. Dabei haben wir viel unserer Stärke verloren."

„Es muss etwas geben, womit wir Spock retten und Henoch vernichten können!" warf Kirk ein.

„Sarek sieht keine logische Alternative und auch ich muss gestehen, mein Sohn, dass es keine Lösung für unser Problem zu geben scheint."

„Es gibt immer eine Lösung, egal, wie schwer das Problem auch aussieht."

„Ich stimme dem Captain zu", meinte Amanda, die sich langsam erhob. Spocks Mutter besaß noch die gleiche Würde, die sie während der Babel-Mission ausgestrahlt hatte, schien aber seitdem um zehn Jahre gealtert zu sein.

Sarek warf seiner Frau einen Blick zu.

„Wer ist jetzt eigentlich wer?" fragte McCoy. Es klang leicht gereizt.

„Ich bin Thalassa", sagte Amanda.

„Ich bin Sargon, Sarek hat aber einen starken Willen und ist ebenfalls präsent."

„Na reizend. Ich kriege jetzt schon Kopfschmerzen, das alles auseinander zu halten."

„Pille, bitte. Das bringt uns nicht weiter. Um helfen zu können, brauchen wir ein paar Informationen, Sargon. Auf ihrem Planeten haben doch nur drei ihres Volkes überlebt. Was ist mit den anderen passiert, woran und wie sind sie gestorben? Brauchen Sie die Gefäße oder überhaupt ein Gefäß?"

„Das sind gute Fragen, mein Sohn. Ein Gefäß macht es uns leichter, an unserer Essenz festzuhalten. Verlieren wir den Fokus, sterben wir. Das kann entweder mutwillig geschehen, oder der Geist ist zu schwach. Die anderen starben, weil genau das geschah."

„Gibt es irgendwelche Umweltbedingungen, die diesen Prozess beschleunigen?"

„Wenn wir uns in einem Wirtskörper befinden und dieser stirbt, löst das einen Schockzustand aus, der zum Tode führt. Aber es gibt auch bestimmte Strahlungen, die es uns erschweren zu fokussieren. Dazu gehören ultraviolette Strahlen, insbesondere in Verbindung mit absoluter Kälte."

„Ich bezweifle doch sehr stark, dass Spock es überlebt, wenn wir ihn vor der nächsten Sonne ohne Raumanzug oder Lebenserhaltungsgürtel aus einer Schleuse schmeißen", warf McCoy ein.

Kirk warf ihm einen verärgerten Blick zu, als sich für einen kurzen Moment seine Sicht vernebelte. Er schwankte, hielt sich dann am Türrahmen fest. McCoy gab ein Geräusch von sich, das verdächtig nach „grmpf" klang, ersparte sich aber einen weiteren Kommentar.

„Wir sind nicht mehr weit von einer vulkanischen Forschungsstation entfernt", warf Amanda/Thalassa ein. „Dort können wir Hilfe erwarten."

„Hoffen wir nur, dass Spock so lange durchhält."

„Wir müssen es versuchen", meinte Kirk und gab der Brücke entsprechende Befehle.

McCoy sah noch einmal in der Krankenstation vorbei und vergewisserte sich, dass er im Moment nichts weiter tun konnte. Zwar gab es nach wie vor eine erhebliche Anzahl von Patienten, aber alle waren versorgt. Nun musste die Zeit das bewerkstelligen, wo ärztliche Kunst aufhörte. Spock ging es gleich bleibend schlecht. Henoch kämpfte gegen die Betäubung an, so dass immer höhere Dosierungen notwendig waren, um den Vulkanier ruhig zu stellen. Auf ärztlichen Rat war Thalassa in den Körper von Dr. Mulhall gewechselt, da Amanda die Belastung nicht länger ertrug. Und dann hatte McCoy persönlich dafür gesorgt, dass ich Jim in seiner Kabine ausruhte. Jedenfalls hatte er den elenden Dickkopf persönlich an seiner Koje abgegeben. Nicht, dass sich McCoy Illusionen machte. Jetzt aber musste er sich um sich selbst kümmern. Schlafentzug und Dauerstress hatten dafür gesorgt, dass er unendlich müde war. Zu müde, um einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

„Was meinen Sie damit, wir bekommen keine Erlaubnis, die vulkanische Wissenschaftsstation anzulaufen?"

„Welchen Teil von ‚nein' haben Sie nicht verstanden, Captain?"

„Bei allem Respekt, Admiral, wir befinden uns in einer Notsituation."

„Ich habe Ihnen einen direkten Befehl gegeben. Sie bewegen sich gefährlich nahe an Insubordination, also beherrschen Sie sich. Das Risiko für die Allgemeinheit ist zu groß. Es ist zwar ein bedauerlicher Verlust, aber lieber opfern wir eine Person als das Risiko einzugehen, dieses Überwesen auf die ganze Föderation loszulassen."

„Tut mir leid, Admiral, aber das kann ich nicht akzeptieren. Die Vulkanier sind bereit, das Risiko einzugehen und wir sind es Commander Spock verdammt noch mal schuldig, dass…"

„Commander Spock kannte das Risiko, wie Sie auch, Captain. Ich gebe Ihnen jetzt zum letzten Mal den Befehl, Commander Spock und damit dieses Überwesen zu töten und auf schnellstem Weg Sternenbasis 9 anzulaufen. Es ist Ihnen ausdrücklich untersagt, die vulkanische Station zu betreten, habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

„Ja, Sir."

„Gut, Kirk, vergessen Sie es nicht. Komack Ende."

Der Bildschirm wurde dunkel. Für einen Moment gab Kirk seiner Erschöpfung nach, legte den Kopf auf den Monitor und schloss die Augen. Seine Anweisungen waren klar, noch klarer aber war, dass er sich dem nicht beugen würde. Er verdanke Spock sein Leben, nicht nur einmal sondern Hundertmal. Kirk dachte an all die Opfer, die er gebracht hatte. Edith Keeler tauchte kurz vor seinem geistigen Auge auf, verwandelte sich dann in das Gesicht Spocks. Nein, Spock würde nicht dazu gehören. Schon einmal hatte Kirk Regeln gebrochen, um Spock zu retten. Er würde es wieder tun.

„Brücke an Captain."

Kirk setzte sich gerade auf.

„Kirk hier."

„Sir, Admiral Komack hat uns angewiesen, Kurs auf Sternenbasis 9 zu nehmen, Sir."

Chekovs Kommentar enthielt eine unausgesprochene Frage.

„Ignorieren Sie das, Mr. Chekov. Setzten Sie Kurs auf die vulkanische Station, Höchstgeschwindigkeit. Erwartete Ankunftszeit?"

„18 Stunden und 24 Minuten, Sir."

„Gut. Stellen Sie mich bitte zu Uhura durch."

„Ja, Sir.

„Captain?" kam Uhuras fragende Stimme durch das Interkom.

„Ich wäre Ihnen sehr verbunden, Uhura, wenn Sie unsere Kommunikationsstörung nicht sofort beheben würden."

„Sir?" Uhura klang verwirrt.

„Sie wissen schon, Uhura. Falls Admiral Komack in den nächsten 18 Stunden und 24 Minuten etwas von uns möchte. Die Störung scheint rätselhafterweise nicht aufzutreten, wenn sich die Vulkanier melden sollten."

„Aye, Sir. Ich habe verstanden."

Als der Bildschirm wieder dunkel wurde, warf der Captain einen halb sehnsüchtigen Blick Richtung Bett. Er zweifelte nicht daran, wie die Konsequenzen seiner Insubordination aussehen würden. In 18 Stunden und nunmehr 21 Minuten würde er die längste Zeit Captain gewesen sein. Da wollte er wenigstens dafür sorgen, dass es das Opfer wert war. Zwanzig Minuten später war er frisch geduscht und in einer neuen Uniform zu Sarek/Sargon unterwegs.

Sarek starrte auf Spocks Gestalt, die sich auch unter Betäubungsmitteln schwer hin und her warf. M'Benga sah besorgt aus.

„Er wacht auf und es gibt nichts, dass wir noch dagegen tun können. Jedenfalls nicht, wenn wir Spock nicht umbringen wollen."

Sargon nickte nur, während Kirk keinerlei Regung zeigte. Der dunkelhäutige Arzt sah ratlos von einem zum anderen.

„Soll ich Dr. McCoy wecken?" fragte er.

„Nein. Pille braucht seinen Schlaf und es bringt nichts, wenn er sich auch noch Sorgen macht." _Das wird er noch früh genug_, fügte Kirk in Gedanken hinzu.

M'Benga zuckte mit den Schultern und ließ die Männer dann allein zurück. Er hätte gerne gesagt, dass Kirk seiner Meinung nach ebenfalls durchaus Schlaf gebrauchen konnte, aber wer war er schon? Also kehrte er an seinen Terminal zurück, vielleicht hatte er ja etwas übersehen, was sich noch als nützlich erweisen konnte.

Als M'Benga den Raum verlassen hatte, sah Sarek/Sargon auf.

„Es ist unlogisch, das Unvermeidliche weiter herauszögern zu wollen. Wir können Spock nicht retten."

Kirk sah den Vulkanier fassungslos an.

„Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst, oder?"

„Mein voller Ernst."

„Und was sagt Ihre Frau dazu?"

„Amanda ist noch nicht über den Verlauf der Ereignisse informiert."

„Mal angenommen, ich tue, was Sie wollen – und ich möchte hier betonen, dass ich Spock nicht einfach so werde sterben lassen – aber nur mal angenommen: wie können Sie das vor sich verantworten? Spock ist Ihr Sohn. Meinen Sie, dass Amanda Ihnen das einfach so verzeiht?"

„Ich bin Vulkanier, Captain. Ich lasse mich nicht von Emotionen leiten. Was ist, ist. Bieten Sie mir eine Lösung an und Sie haben meine und Sargons Unterstützung. Fakt ist, dass Spocks fortgesetzte Existenz nur wenige Stunden dauern, dafür aber die Leben aller auf diesem Schiff fordern wird. Sie sollten lange genug mit meinem Sohn gedient haben, um zu wissen, dass für Vulkanier das Wohl der Vielen das Wohl des Einzelnen überwiegt. Spock ist der Letzte, der eine Abkehr davon wollen würde und auch Amanda wird das verstehen. Sie als Captain eines Raumschiffs sind gezwungen, Entscheidungen über Leben und Tod zu fällen. Treffen Sie Ihre Entscheidung."

Sareks Worte hatten wir Backpflaumen gewirkt. Hatte Kirk wirklich das wohl seiner Mannschaft vor seine eigenen persönlichen Interessen gestellt? Würde er das gleiche auch für jedes andere Mitglied seiner Crew tun? Gleichzeitig war damit auch Kirks Entscheidung gefallen. Er würde seine Crew nicht gefährden.

Uhura war etwas überrascht, als Kirk sie in sein Quartier bestellte. Kirk wirkte ungewöhnlich ernst, sein Gesicht war eingefallen, als er sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch setzte und ihr bedeutete, den Platz ihm gegenüber einzunehmen.

„Was ich zu sagen habe, Lieutnant, darf diesen Raum nicht verlassen."

„Sir?"

„Sie werden das Kommando über die Enterprise übernehmen und das Schiff zu Sternenbasis 9 bringen, wie der Admiral es angeordnet hat."

„Captain, sind Sie…"

„Ob ich sicher bin? Ich bin sicher. Ich werde die Enterprise mit Spock und hoffentlich auch Henoch verlassen. Scotty ist gerade dabei, ein Shuttle für uns fertig zu machen und er stellt den Antrieb so ein, dass wir den Kurs nicht verändern können."

Uhura schluckte merklich.

„Das ist Selbstmord, Sir."

„Nein. Es ist Spocks einzige Chance."

„Sir, die ganze Crew steht hinter Ihnen. Warum bleiben Sie nicht auf der Enterprise?"

„Es ist meine Aufgabe, das Schiff und seine Mannschaft nicht unnötigen Gefahren auszusetzen."

„Aber Sir…?"

Kirk lächelte dünn.

„Ich wollte nicht mit Ihnen diskutieren, Uhura. Was ich brauche, ist Ihr Wort, dass Sie stillschweigen bewahren, bis das Shuttle erheblich außer Reichweite ist."

Uhura zögerte, Hundert Gedanken schwirrten ihr durch den Kopf. Wusste Kirk denn nicht, dass seine Crew ihm in den Tod folgen würde, sollte er es befehlen? – Doch, er wusste es vermutlich. Und er wollte es vermeiden. Schließlich traf Uhura ihre Entscheidung.

„Also schön. Wenn es das ist, Captain, was Sie wollen, dann werde ich Ihre Entscheidung unterstützen."

Kirk nickte.

„Gut. Dann gehen Sie jetzt zur Brücke und leiten Sie alles in die Wege."

„Was soll ich dem Botschafter und seiner Frau sagen? Und Dr. McCoy?"

„Nichts, wenn es geht. Aber Sie müssen nicht lügen. Lassen Sie mir einfach genug Zeit."

Kirk stand auf und Uhura tat es ihm gleich. Missbilligend beobachtete die Kommunikationsoffizierin, wie Kirk schwankte und sich schwer auf dem Schreibtisch abstützte. Ja, sie hatte ihre Entscheidung getroffen. Eine, die Kirk vermutlich nicht gefallen würde.

McCoy fühlte sich so wohl, wie schon lange nicht mehr, als er nach neun Stunden Schlaf ausgeruht erwachte. Ein paar Sekunden genoss er das Gefühl wohliger Wärme, streckte sich und wackelte mit den Zehen, bis seine Lebensgeister einer nach dem anderen in seien Körper zurückkehrten. Dann setzte die Erinnerung wieder ein.

„McCoy an Krankenstation."

„M'Benga hier."

„Luca, wie geht es Spock?"

„Ähm. Ich glaube, Sie sollten sich das selber ansehen, Sir."

„Verdammt, was soll das heißen?"

„Das Sie sich das lieber selbst ansehen sollten."

McCoy schaltete das Interkom aus, ohne sich um eine Antwort zu kümmern. Eine wahre Adrenalinflut sorgte dafür, dass er in Rekordgeschwindigkeit in der Krankenstation war. Die Bezeichnungen, die ihm dabei für seinen Kollegen durch den Kopf gingen, waren alles andere als schmeichelhaft. Was bildete dieser Kerl sich ein? Gleichzeitig war da aber auch die Sorge. Ging es Spock schlechter? War er etwa gestorben? Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto wahrscheinlicher erschien ihm das. Sonst hätten Luca und Jim ihn doch geweckt, oder etwa nicht?

McCoys Befürchtungen schienen sich zu bewahrheiten, als er in der Krankenstation ankam und Spocks Bett leer vorfand. Ein Kloß bildete sich in seinem Hals und er hörte all die boshaften Dinge, die er im Laufe der Jahre zu diesem übergroßen Elfen gesagt hatte. McCoy schluckte, kämpfte die Tränen nur mühsam zurück. Wie es Jim wohl ergeben mochte?

„Leonard?"

McCoy hatte niemanden rein kommen hören und zuckte zusammen, als er Lucas Stimme hörte. Dr. M'Benga erkannte auf den ersten Blick, welche Schlussfolgerungen sein Gegenüber gezogen hatte.

„Spock lebt. Noch jedenfalls. Wenn…"

„WAS? – Und wo ist er dann hin, verdammt noch mal? Ich hoffe, Sie haben eine wirklich GUTE Erklärung. Sonst überrede ich Jim, Sie aus dem nächstem Schott zu schmeißen. Ohne Raumanzug."

M'Benga lächelte dünn.

„Das wird schwer möglich sein. Der Captain ist mit Spock in einem Shuttle zu den Vulkaniern unterwegs."

„Allein?"

M'Benga nickte.

„Und Sie haben ihn gehen lassen? Ohne mich zu wecken? Ich werde Jim nicht erst fragen, ich schmeiße Sie eigenhändig aus dem Schiff. Sind Sie wahnsinnig geworden? Warum, verdammt noch mal, haben Sie mich nicht geweckt?"

„Erstens: Sie brauchten den Schlaf." M'Benga hob beschwichtigend die Hand, als McCoy auffahren wollte und fuhr fort: „Und auf Ihre Frage, ob Sie oder ich hier der Arzt ist: Ich bin IHR Arzt und als solcher war es eine medizinische Entscheidung, Sie nicht zu wecken. Es hätte ohnehin nichts gegeben, was Sie hätten tun können." M'Benga winkte erneut ab, als McCoy zu weiteren Protesten ansetzte und ergänzte:

„Zweitens war es ein Befehl des Captains, Sie nicht zu stören. Er wollte als _lonely rider_ mit Spock aufbrechen, weil er der Meinung war, dass er sonst das Leben der Crew gefährdet. Uhura hat das Kommando übernommen, sie hatte den Befehl, Admiral Komacks Order zu folgen und Sternenbasis 9 anzulaufen."

„Sie wollen mir doch nicht sagen, dass Jim und Spock in die eine Richtung unterwegs sind und wir in die andere?"

„Natürlich nicht." M'Benga lächelte und sagte: „Die Enterprise folgt dem Shuttle, so dass wir gerade außerhalb der Scannerreichweite der Fähre sind. Der Captain weiß nichts davon."

Nun grinste auch McCoy.

„Man, Jim wird sich mächtig aufregen, wenn er davon erfährt."

Fast hätte Kirk es geschafft. Die Vulkanische Forschungsstation war nur noch eine halbe Stunde entfernt, man wartete dort bereits auf das Eintreffen des Shuttles. Kirk hatte seinen Plan erst dann in die Tat umgesetzt, nachdem er sicher gewesen war, dass die Wissenschaftler auf der Station wirklich wussten, worauf sie sich einließen. Sie wussten es und einige der Heiler sahen dem Eintreffen ihrer _Gäste_ mit etwas, das Vorfreude verdächtig nahe kam, entgegen. Selten hatten sie die Gelegenheit, einen von einem gottähnlichen Wesen besessenen Hybriden zu studieren.

Kirk hatte wider besseres Wissen gehofft, dass Spock bis dahin bewusstlos bleiben würde. Eine neuerliche Betäubung kam nicht in Frage, das hatte M'Benga mehr als deutlich gemacht. So erwachte Henoch, wo das Ziel und eine mögliche Lösung so nahe waren.

Kirk tat das einzige, was er noch konnte: er schickte einen Funkspruch an die Station, dann hörte er Henochs boshaftes Lachen und Bewusstlosigkeit hüllte ihn ein.

Auf der Enterprise war man unterdessen über alle Vorgänge informiert. Sarek/Sargon zog sich mit seiner Frau und Dr. Mulhall in seine Kabine zurück, während er mit der Station diskutierte. Uhura wäre gerne dabei gewesen, respektierte aber die Privatsphäre und hoffte auf ein Wunder. Und ein Wunder würden sie ganz sicher brauchen.

Komack hatte es mittlerweile zwar aufgegeben, ihnen im Minutentakt wahlweise Drohungen, Bitten und Verwünschungen zu schicken, war aber dann offenbar dazu übergegangen, ihnen ein anderes Sternenschiff auf den Hals zu hetzen. Die Lexington sollte die Enterprise zur Not mit Waffengewalt „zur Vernunft bringen". Auch wenn Bob Wesley ein alter Bekannter von Kirk war, so sah Uhura absolut keinen Weg, wie sie heil aus dieser Angelegenheit heraus kommen sollten. Kirk hatte einen direkten Befehl nicht nur einmal, sondern gleich mehrfach missachtet und die Sache mit der Fehlfunktion in der Kommunikation würde einer genauen Untersuchung nicht lange Stand halten. Selbst wenn erklärte es nicht Kirks Shuttle-Aktion. Uhura seufzte. Wieso nur mussten solche Dinge immer nur der Enterprise passieren?

Ein Yeomann kam und hielt ihr ein Treibstoffreport unter die Nase. Uhura zögerte kurz, dann griff sie nach dem Datenpad. Selbst Bürokratie war besser als die Gedanken, mit denen sie sich rumschlug…

Kirk erwachte im Shuttle mit dem Urgroßvater aller Migräneanfälle. Erst nach und nach setzte sein Denkvermögen wieder ein. Spock. Kirk schnellte hoch, bezahlte die abrupte Bewegung mit einer Übelkeitsattacke.

Fünf Minuten später hatten seine Kopfschmerzen nicht unbedingt nachgelassen, aber er konnte wieder klarer danken. Klar genug jedenfalls, um sich zu fragen, was er hier machte. Wo war Spock/Henoch?

Das Interkom piepte.

„Kirk hier."

„Captain?" Uhuras Stimme.

„Ja. Was machen Sie hier?"

„Es scheint, als hätte nicht nur die Kommunikation eine Fehlfunktion, Sir. Es gab auch Probleme bei der Navigation."

Aus Uhuras Stimme war der Schalk nicht verkennbar.

„Verstehe. Lagebericht."

„Sir, ich denke, es ist besser, wenn Sie an Bord kommen und wir sie hier über alles informieren."

Einen Moment herrschte Stille. Dann sagte Kirk:

„Gut. Erlaubnis an Bord kommen zu dürfen."

„Erlaubnis erteilt, Sir. Der Shuttlehangar steht bereit."

„Gut. Kirk Ende."

Ein Shuttle in den Hangar zu bringen war normalerweise keine Aufgabe, die besondere Konzentration erforderte. Diesmal aber musste Kirk alle Kräfte mobilisieren, die er noch hatte. Nach Erreichen der Vulkanischen Station hatte sich der Autopilot automatisch abgeschaltet und war in einen Orbit eingeschwenkt. Auch die Enterprise umkreiste die Station, es war also eine Sache von wenigen Minuten. Normalerweise.

Kirk war schweißgebadet, als er aus dem Shuttle kletterte – oder besser gesagt: fiel. McCoy war bereits zur Ste

lle und fing ihn halb auf, bis sich Kirk wieder soweit gefangen hatte, dass er ohne Hilfe stehen konnte. Ein Surren deutete darauf hin, dass McCoy sofort seinen Trikorder gezückt hatte.

„Spar dir jeden Kommentar, Pille und kram was zusammen, was mich auf den Beinen hält."

McCoy setzte dazu an, etwas zu sagen, aber Kirk schenkte ihm einen Blick, der ihn dazu bewog, den Mund wieder zuzuklappen. Schließlich griff McCoy wortlos in sein Medikit und zauberte eine Hypo hervor. Praktisch sofort setzte der Effekt ein.

„Danke, Pille. Ich fühle mich wie neugeboren."

McCoy verzichtete auch diesmal vollkommen untypisch auf eine Antwort, zog aber eine Miene, die aussah, als hätte er gerade in eine besonders saure Zitrone gebissen. Der Arzt wusste natürlich, dass Kirk wusste, dass Stimulanzien und Schmerzmittel das Gefühl von Kraft und Stärke nur vorgaukelten und dass es immer problemlos möglich war, McCoy mit gegenteiligen Kommentaren zu ärgern. Es war Teil ihres Spiels, das dem Arzt dennoch nicht gefiel. Aber war konnte er schon tun? Schließlich war er Arzt, kein Zauberer und so folgte er dem Captain auf die Brücke.

Dort hatten sich neben der Brückenbesatzung auch Sarek/Sargon, Amanda, Dr.Mulhall/Thalasse und eine Delegation von fünf weiteren Vulkaniern eingefunden.

„Lagebericht", sagte Kirk, kaum dass sich das Brückenschott geöffnet hatte.

„Wie befinden uns in Orbit um die Vulkanische Station, Sir, die Henoch inzwischen übernommen hat. Suvall und seine Begleiter konnten sich auf die Enterprise retten und schirmen das Schiff telepathisch ab."

Kirk wandte sich den Vulkaniern zu. „Sie sind Suvall?"

Der Älteste nickte würdevoll.

„Wir können Ihr Schiff nicht lange beschützen. Henoch ist sehr stark."

„Können Sie ihn besiegen und Spock retten?"

„Das haben wir bereits versucht, Captain."

In Anbetracht der Umstände musste niemand Kirk erklären, dass der Versuch fehlgeschlagen war…

„Ich sehe keine andere Möglichkeit, als die Station zu vernichten", sagte Sarek/Sargon.

„Ich stimme dem Botschafter zu", erwiderte Suvall. „So sehr ich diese Option auch vermeiden möchte, ist es die einzig logische Alternative."

„Das hier ist nichts, was sich mit Logik bezwingen lässt. Wir brauchen unlogische Optionen."

Sarek zog auf Kirks Kommentar hin die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Und was haben Sie vor?"

„Wir bluffen Henoch."

„Und womit, Captain? Meinen Sie, er wird auf den gleichen Trick noch einmal reinfallen?"

Kirk grinste nur.

„Eins muss man Ihnen lassen, Kirk, Sie haben Courage."

„Wenn das Kompliment nicht von Ihnen kommen würde, Henoch, wäre ich glatt geschmeichelt."

„Was wollen Sie? Sie wissen, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit ist, bis Ihre armseligen Versuche mich aufzuhalten, scheitern werden. Und Sie haben bereits bewiesen, dass Sie zu sehr an Ihrem Freund hängen. Ich würde sagen: Sie haben verloren."

„Sie unterschätzen uns. Was aber noch wichtiger ist: Sie unterschätzen die Vulkanier. Bereits jetzt haben Sie Mühe, die Enterprise in Besitz zu nehmen – sie können es nicht! Und genauso werden Sie gegen Spock versagen. Ich bin hier, um Ihnen als letztes Ultimatum eine Überlebensmöglichkeit zu bieten."

Henoch lachte. „Wer soll Ihnen das glauben?"

Kirk verzog zynisch die Mundwinkel. „Ob Sie mir glauben, ist Ihre Sache. Wenn Sie es nicht tun, werden Sie mit dem Leben bezahlen."

„Und was, Captain, ist Ihre Wunderwaffe?"

„Keine Wunderwaffe, Henoch. Vulkanische Physiologie. Sie haben ja selbst bemerkt, dass Vulkanier Menschen überlegen sind."

Kirk legte eine wohl bemessene Pause ein und fuhr dann fort: „Sie sind nicht nur physisch stärker, sondern auch psychisch. Das werden selbst Sie begriffen haben. Noch kontrollieren Sie Spock. Aber sie kontrollieren seinen Körper noch nicht lange genug um zu wissen, dass Vulkanier über Disziplinen verfügen, die Sie vernichten können. – Und bevor Sie fragen, warum Spock das nicht schon längst getan hat: Er wartet. Irgendwann werden auch Sie schlafen, Henoch, und dann hat Spock gewonnen. Sind Sie nicht schon müde? Warum, meinen Sie, haben wir versucht, Spocks Körper zu schwächen? Weil das seinen Geist stärkt, Henoch. Nur waren Sie zu dumm, um das zu bemerken."

Henochs Lächeln wurde eine Spur blasser.

„Angenommen, das stimmt, was Sie mir da auftischen. Wieso erzählen Sie mir das? Sie müssten doch einfach nur abwarten!"

„Sie haben mir die Antwort doch selbst gegeben. Starfleet will Sie vernichten. Nicht morgen, nicht in fünf Stunden sondern JETZT. Ich biete Ihnen einen Handel an. Verlassen Sie Spocks Körper und gehen Sie auf das Angebot der Vulkanier ein, als pure Energie zu überleben."

„Ich soll mich freiwillig einpferchen lassen? Niemals!"

„Dann, Henoch, werden Sie sterben."

„Nein, Captain. Sie haben mir selbst die perfekte Lösung angeboten."

Spocks Körper klappte zusammen, als hätte man einer Marionette die Fäden durchgeschnitten. Befriedigt registrierte Kirk, wie der Vulkanier kurz daraufhin im Transporterlicht schimmerte. Dann merkte er schon, wie Henoch von ihm Besitz ergriff. _Es hat funktioniert_, war sein letzter Gedanke, bevor er einmal mehr bewusstlos zusammen brach.

„Halt, Jim. Diesmal bleibst du liegen. Ich bin Arzt, kein Wunderheiler."

„Das Schiff? Spock? Henoch?"  
Kirks Stimme war mehr ein Hauchen und die Anzeigen über dem Biobett zeigten deutlich, dass Kirk nur durch pure Willensanstrengung bei Bewusstsein blieb. Ihr Plan war riskant gewesen. Bevor der Captain auf die Station gebeamt war, hatte er eine Chemikalie geschluckt, die nicht nur ihn in kürzester Zeit lahm legen würde, sondern auch Henoch. Das Timing war der kritische Faktor gewesen. Das, und Henoch zu überzeugen. McCoy legte Jim beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung. Die Vulkanier haben Henoch in eine Kiste gepackt, aus der er nicht raus kann und sind auf ihre Station verschwunden. Der Spuk ist vorbei. Wir sind auf dem Weg zu Sternenbasis 9, wobei die Maschinen laut Scotty schon wieder auf rätselhafte Weise defekt sind und wir dementsprechend lange brauchen werden. Scotty lässt dir ausrichten, dass der Defekt so lange anhält, wie du ihn benötigst."

„Spock?"

„Hier, Captain", kam eine Stimme vom Nebenbett.

„Er hat alles gut überstanden, Captain."

„Dann, Doktor, besteht kein logischer Grund, mich weiter von meinen Dienstpflichten zu entbinden."

„Sie bleiben gefälligst, wo Sie sind, Sie grünblütiger, spitzohriger…"

„Ich sehe keinen Grund, wieso Sie immer wieder dieselben Tatsachen zitieren müssen, Doktor. Vielleicht hat Ihr Erinnerungsvermögen gelitten."

„Wenn hier was gelitten hat, Spock, dann ganz sicher nicht MEIN Gedächtnis. Vermutlich hätte Henoch es sowieso nicht mehr lange bei Ihnen ausgehalten. Sie…"

Über Kirks Bett fing es an zu piepen und sowohl Spock als auch McCoy wurden sofort ernst. Spock guckte bewusst desinteressiert hinüber. McCoy erkannte Besorgnis, wenn er welche sah.

„Es geht ihm gut, keine Sorge", meinte er beruhigend. „Oder zumindest: es wird ihm wieder gut gehen. Ich habe die Medikation angepasst. Was er braucht, ist Schlaf."

Dann ging McCoy zu dem Vulkanier hinüber und fingerte an einem Schlauch herum. „Sie übrigens auch, Spock. Daher schicke ich Sie auch schlafen. Irgendwann einmal habe ich auch bei Ihnen das letzte Wort!"

Admiral Komack tobte, als er von dem Defekt der Enterprise hörte, mehr noch aber, als er von den neuesten Entwicklungen hörte. Kirk hatte es wieder einmal geschafft. Dieses Mal war Botschafter Sarek für ihn in die Bresche gesprungen. Hinzu kam, dass weder der Föderationspräsident noch Admiral Nogura an der Spitze von Starfleet besonders böse darüber waren, dass die Enterprise ihnen erhalten blieb. Einmal mehr also hatte Kirk einen direkten Befehl missachtet und einmal mehr würde es keinerlei Konsequenzen für ihn haben. Eines Tages, schwor sich Komack, würde sich das ändern…

An Bord selbst gab es andere Dinge, die wichtiger waren als Komacks Befindlichkeiten. McCoy hatte sich nach zwei Tagen außerstande gesehen, Spocks Sticheleien länger zu ertragen und ihn für diensttauglich erklärt. Außerdem wollte McCoy dem Vulkanier Zeit geben, die er mit seinen Eltern verbringen konnte.

Sargon und Thalassa waren nach wie vor an Bord und wollten Kirks Entlassung aus der Krankenstation abwarten, um sich für immer zu verabschieden. Über ihr Ziel hatten sie beharrlich geschwiegen, obwohl sie wohl eine Möglichkeit zum Überleben gefunden hatten. So oder so würde die Crew die beiden nie wieder sehen. Sarek hatte es dabei immer besser verstanden, sich seinen Körper mit dem fremdem Überwesen zu teilen. Für eine Person, die nur wenige Monate zuvor am Rande des Todes gestanden und unter, freundlich ausgedrückt, schwierigen Bedingungen eine Herzoperation hatte durchstehen müssen, ging es ihm ausgezeichnet. Amanda und Dr. Mulhall wechselten sich darin ab, das Bewusstsein Thalassas zu beherbergen. Amanda war einfach nicht mehr kräftig genug, um die Anstrengung über Tage hinweg zu ertragen – selbst mit medikamentöser Unterstützung, für Thalassa stellte aber die Vertrautheit von Sarek und Amanda eine Bereicherung in ihrer Beziehung zu Sargon da, die sie bis zur letzten möglichen Sekunde auskosten wollten.

Dann schließlich, nach vier Tagen, war die Zeit des Abschieds gekommen. Kirk war wieder auf der Brücke, wenn McCoy auch nur leichten Dienst genehmigt hatte, ebenso wie Sarek, Amanda und Spock. Sargon und Thalassa verabschiedeten sich von ihren menschlichen Freunden und den Körpern ihrer Wirte, bis sie verschwunden waren. Spock quittierte die rührende und gänzlich emotionale Abschiedsszene seiner Eltern mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Sagen Sie, Spock, gibt Ihnen das nicht zu denken?"

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, worauf Sie anspielen, Doktor."

„Da sind Sargon und Thalassa so weit entwickelt – und was sie am meisten schätzen, sind gute, menschliche Emotionen."

Sarek mischte sich ein.

„Sie vergessen dabei, Doktor, dass es genau diese Emotionen waren, die beider Volk an den Rand der Vernichtung brachte."

Spock ergänzte:

„Im allgemeinen scheint ein Bestreben vorzuherrschen, sich etwas zu wünschen, dass nicht unbedingt erstrebenswert ist."

„Und was wünschen SIE sich Spock?"

„Dass Sie anfangen, logisch zu denken, Doktor. Für den Anfang würde mir ein Schweigegelübde durchaus ausreichen."

Sarek und Amanda verließen die Enterprise wenig später auf Sternenbasis 9. Sie wurden von einem leicht angesäuert aussehenden Admiral Komack in Empfang genommen. Die Tatsache, dass er Sarek verbal nicht gewachsen war, tat sein übriges, seine Laune nicht unbedingt zu verbessern.

Abends, in ihrer Kabine, kam Amanda darauf zu sprechen.

„Du hättest den Admiral nicht so beleidigen dürfen."

„Beleidigungen sind unlogisch, Amanda, ich habe lediglich Tatsache festgestellt."

„Du weißt genau, dass es als Beleidigung aufgefasst werden kann, jemanden als ‚bürokratischen Ast der Verwaltungsapparates' zu betiteln."

„Es bleibt ein Fakt, Amanda."

Sie sah ihrem Mann ins Gesicht und erkannte in seinen ernsten und scheinbar reglosen Zügen die Andeutung eines Augenzwinkerns.

„Ich liebe dich, mein Schatz."

Sie hielt ihm Zeige- und Mittelfinger entgegen, die er wortlos ergriff.

Nach einer kurzen Pause sagte sie:

„Ich freue mich auch, dass du mit Spock so gut ausgekommen bist. Ich wünschte nur, wir hätten mehr Zeit zusammen gehabt."

„Spock ist ein guter Offizier. Er wird seinen Weg auch so gehen."

„Er ist nicht nur ein guter Offizier. Er ist der beste Sohn, den wir uns hätten wünschen können und er hat ebenso gute Freunde. Nur bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob er wirklich weiß, wie du zu ihm stehst."

„Es ist unlogisch, dass offensichtliche zu wiederholen."

„So offensichtlich ist es nicht. Aber ich gebe die Hoffnung mit euch beiden Sturköppen nicht auf."

Sarek zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Eine solche Ausdrucksweise ist deiner nicht würdig, Amanda."

Sie lächelte.

„Oh doch, das ist sie. Und Thalassa würde mir zustimmen."

„Eine faszinierende Begegnung, nicht wahr?"

„Oh ja. Schade nur, dass wir Spock und seinem Captain nicht sagen konnten, was aus den beiden wird."

„Die Zeit ist noch nicht reif dafür. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass die Föderation eines Tages Kontakt zum Kontinuum aufnehmen wird."

ENDE

Story by Zelda Scott, 2007  
Star Trek ist ein eingetragenes Warenzeichen der Paramount Picture Corporation, eine Verletzung dieses Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt.

http://www.sttos.de Zelda.Scottweb.de


End file.
